Steal the Lighted
by bellseycakes
Summary: Kitsune came to Destiny Islands after Malificent killed her parents. She is stolen, almost killed, loved, lost and brainwashed. All in an effort to get the last of Kingdom Hearts.
1. TEH FIRST BIT OF TEH STORY!

Kitsune arrived to Destiny Islands on the first day of winter. She had no parents; they died right before she came to live here with her grandparents in the Destiny Manor. Her parents were killed by Malificent when he tried to get to Kitsune, as her 'heart' contains a shard of Kingdom Hearts. The only way to get to it is to have her heart unlocked by the Keyblade.

Before Malificent arrived at their house, to get Kitsune. Zexion abducted her against her will, Vexen brainwashed her, killed her nobody, and tortured her into a new person. Only to recruit her into organization XIII. When she was finally taken back home. Everybody was gone. Zexion explained to that she didn't need to know what had happened. But of course, didn't tell her why. She collected her remaining belongings and was taken to her new guardians.  
Kitsune didn't cry. She refused to cry. She also refused to talk. Her grandmother was very understanding, brought her everything she ever needed. Her grandfather just considered her to be another burden on top of everything else he did in his incredibly busy life, which included smoking cigars, counting munny and puffing on his pipe.  
Kitsune disappeared most nights. Usually deep into the day as well. Granny worried but always knew she'd come home.

School started for Kitsune three weeks later. She never bought home any friends. She never talked about having any friends. At school she sat alone usually. Kairi tried talking to her, But Kairi just annoyed her. So, so annoying.  
One day, a boy came and sat next to her. Riku. A tall, handsome, white haired boy. They started hanging out at break times and ended up doing things together after school and on the weekends. Kitsune really liked Riku. It seemed, he understood the pain she'd been through. She couldn't help wondering if he was part of the organization. But kept that thought to herself. They did so much together, it seemed Winter flew past. It was a week until the summer holidays and Riku said he had a friend coming back home from other worlds. The keybearer.  
Kitsune was excited that she'd get to meet the key bearer finally!

That night Kitsune dreamt about something, she couldn't quite explain. But she knew it wasn't good, at all. It involved the keybearer, Riku, her and death. She wrote it in her diary, for keepsake. Just incase she forgot and it means something important.  
The next morning on her phone was a message from an unknown number.  
**You are light.  
Stay away from the dark.**  
She thought it was some sort of joke and turned off her phone.  
A delivery guy showed up at her house with a box of Paopu chocolates and flowers with a message tied to a box containing a necklace with half a Paopu charm on it. "Kitsune, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Dinner tonight, I'll pick you up at six" There was no name on it but Kitsune had a very good suspicion...

As Kitsune lifted up the Paopu charm necklace to her throat, Zexion appeared behind her and with a blank expression in his eyes, grabbed the necklace out of her hands, and with a firm grip, pulled it so tight she began to suffocate. Her, gasping for air, begged him to stop, he dropped the necklace to the floor and grabbed her by her hair pulled her face right up close to hers and told her,  
"If you do anything funny tonight, I'm going to take your weapon, and leave you for the heartless."  
He stepped back and disappeared. That wasn't Zexion. At least Kitsune didn't think it was. She hoped it wasn't.

Kitsune began preparing herself for her date. Nothing too fancy, she wore a summery red and white dress with a bow in her hair, the Paopu necklace was also worn, it was beautiful. Curved where it was supposedly 'cut in half', it had a certain shine to it, with two little green leaves on the middle star point.  
Kitsune began to drift off into her own little world, staring at the only token she has to remember her mother by. Suddenly the doorbell sounded, Kitsune stopped for a moment, thinking about the mysterious imposter's threat, passed it over, grabbed her purse and went down the stairs. Her grandmother had already opened the door. There was Riku. In his hand he held one single red rose. As she came closer to him, he held up the rose and put it behind her ear.

Riku took Kitsune to the Island for a picnic on the sand to watch the sunset.  
It was a beautiful evening, merging into a beautiful night. They watched the sun fall into the horizon. Riku looked at Kitsune. She looked back. Their faces slowly creep closer until their lips meet. The sun had disappeared when she looked back. Riku suddenly pulled her back and they fall onto the blanket. Both looking up at the stars. Kitsune wonders out loud, what she thinks they really are. Riku explained that they really are other worlds, and everyone of them is different. As they both lie underneath the sky. A sudden rustle in the bushes breaks the silence, they both sit up and turn around to see what's there. Two bright yellow eyes peer back at them through the leaves. But they disappear; Riku notices that they're very familiar. As he goes to lie down again, a whole swarm of yellow eyed monsters surrounds them. They were everywhere. The heartless were back.  
A Keyblade appears in Rikus hand and he stands in front of Kitsune, as if to protect her. She thinks for a moment but quickly realizes there's no other choice and a sword appears in her hand. Riku looks down at what Kitsune calls the Foxes Tail, because she describes it as a part of her, Riku is startled and impressed. Both attacked the swarm, but there was too many. They got away though, by a hair.

They stumbled back to Rikus house, limping. But laughing.

Kitsune woke up the next morning in one of his shirts. He had his face buried in her hair and his arms wrapped around her. She began to drift back to sleep, As Rikus hand subconsciously slid down her side, she felt a striking pain in her hip. She lifted the blankets and the shirt she was wearing to reveal three deep, weeping scratch wounds. They definitely weren't from the heartless, they're not that vicious, she got to the conclusion it was the fraud in the organization jacket she had 'eliminated' a few days ago. She felt Riku wake up behind her, and quickly placed the shirt and blankets over her body. He kissed her on the cheek, leant onto his forearm and stroked the hair around her face. Just as Riku opened his mouth to speak, Kitsune overtook him and said  
"what do you know about Organization XIII?"  
Riku smiled and began to laugh. Then, he realized she was being serious.  
They looked at each other for a while before Riku spoke...  
"Why?"  
Kitsune struggled to come up with a lie. She looked at him, rolled onto her side. Could she trust him with something so important? How would he react? Disgusted? Horrified? It wouldn't be a pleasant reaction at all. She could easily foresee that.  
She began to open her mouth. And shut it again. Tears blurred her vision and began to roll down her face. Riku wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. With her head under his chin, she fell asleep.

Kitsune woke up a while later. Not feeling Riku beside her, she got up and put her clothes on. Remembering the slashes on her leg, she ripped a piece off of the shirt Riku gave her, and wrapped it around. Hearing someone knock on the door, she quickly threw the shirt on the bed and sat on it. Pretending to finger comb her hair. An oldish lady walked in, late thirties, early forties. She presumed she was Rikus mother. The lady walked in and then saw Kitsune on the bed. Stopped in her tracks and put her hand on her hip in an 'I'm better than you' fashion.  
"Who are you?" She snobbily asked.  
Kitsune stuttered and said,  
"I am Rikus ... friend, just his friend"  
She turned around to leave. Kitsune quickly shoved the shirt under a pillow.  
As soon as she'd managed to put the pillow down, the lady turned back around, looked Kitsune up and down. Kitsune did the same back; she noticed the lady had very large feet. It grossed her out a bit. She was about to ask where Riku was when he walked in.  
Startled to see his mother in his room, a place she never dared to go before.  
"Hi, mom. Uuuhhh..... So... what do ya' want?"  
"Riku.... Who is this?"  
"Kitsune. She's my..."  
"Friend? yeah, she told me."  
His mother lady was a real cow. And she obviously didn't like the fact that Kitsune was even near Riku. His mother turned to face her; she gave her the death stare. Riku saw what she was doing, and just to annoy her to the point where she would leave, he walked over to Kitsune and kissed her, they both fell on the bed and he kissed her more. He opened his eyes to see his mother leave in a great big, disgusted huff.  
"Just friends eh..."  
Riku rolled off the bed and sat on the floor. He surveyed her face; her eye makeup was still smudged from that morning. Hesitating, thinking of the consequences he asked what had made her cry.

Kitsune ignored the question, pretending she didn't hear it. In her head, she tried to make up an answer in case he asked again. But he already had. She decided she would leave the confession to another day and just said it was her parents. That was the first time she'd cried since they'd died. Or moved into Oblivion, as Zexion put it. Tears welled up around her eyes again, Riku apologized and hugged her. The got up and went downstairs. Something reminded her of what the mysterious figure said again, she got worried. He had scared her. To break the silence, her phone buzzed. She picked it up. UNKNOWN NUMBER flashed up on the screen. Expecting it to be her grandmother, Kitsune answered. A deep, heavy breathing was coming from the other end of the phone, she felt like the breath was hitting her cheek. After a while, the person said  
"I told you not to pull anything funny."  
"What?"  
"You've giving him your heart. You're not meant to have a heart."  
A click, and beeping continued constantly, signifying the conversations end.  
Kitsune put the phone in her pocket, kissed Rikus cheek and left.

You're not meant to have a heart. What in hell does that mean? Does this person know she's part of Organization XIII? Kitsune knows only nobodies are meant to be in the organization. But for some reason she was asked to join. No, infact, she was FORCED to join.

Kitsune was sitting on her bed, reading some book her grandparents had in their library. Suddenly, the warm air went deathly cold. So cold, you could see your breath linger for minutes on end. A dormant glow came from one side of the room. She dared to look over. She saw a hooded figure. Organization XIII, or a fraud. She was about to get up, she already had the Foxes Tail in her hand. Before anything could happen, the stranger said  
"Come out of the dark."  
Did it want a light on?  
"Your heart contains a shard of Kingdom light. That's all you are to them. A light in the dark."  
The hood came off. All Kitsune saw were two blue eyes, and the outline of swift, spiky hair, pushed to one side. He stepped away and the light was gone.  
Kitsune lay down, and went to sleep a frightened, confused little girl. She was getting incredibly sick of feeling that way.

Since Riku was busy today. Saying something about meeting a Sora, that he hadn't seen in a couple of years. Kitsune put on her Organization Jacket and went to the headquarters. All she saw there were Demyx and Axel on one side of the room. And Zexion at a computer. She stood there and looked at Demyx and Axel, Demyx looked her up and down, after his evaluation, he smiled at her, in a seedy sort of way. Axel looked at her, straight into her eyes. He didn't look happy. He looked hurt, lost, like he missed someone. Incredibly missed someone. He looked away. Kitsune walked into the next room. It was quieter than the first. Wiping off the emotion Axel had passed to her. The fox tail appeared in her hand, she walked over to her place at the table that substituted the meeting room. Sat down, opened her jacket to show a bit of skin, propped up her feet and began shining her sword. The other members at the table looked at her. Axel and Demyx walked in, both looking straight at her. Axel smiled this time and broke the silence that lurked in the air.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I am a member of the organization aren't I?"  
"What do you want Kitsune?"  
"I want to know who the man is, well, the men actually. Who have been contacting me, telling me all this crazy jibber jabber about coming out of the dark, and that I'm not meant to have a heart, and threatening me about not pulling anything funny. It's confusing me to hell and back, and I really, hate being confused. You should know that by now Axel."  
She lay back in her chair, folded her arms and crossed her legs. Axel smiled  
"It's true, nobodies aren't meant to have hearts."  
"Axel, in case you hadn't noticed. I'm not a nobody. I'm a full person, with a full brain. Unlike you"  
"Harsh Kitsune, Harsh. Why are you even in the organization anyway?  
"I was FORCED into it. Zexion came and kidnapped me, while someone came and killed my parents. Not the nicest thing to come home to eh?"  
Kitsune looked away in disgust. Axel snickered, looking her up and down.  
Zexion came in.  
"What did the mysterious people look like?"

Zexion's expression was incredibly concerning.  
Kitsune explained that they both had organization jackets. Only one showed their face, but it was far from decipherable. All she saw were two glowing, ocean blue eyes. Zexion's eyes widened.  
"Roxas."  
"Who's Roxas?"  
Axel laughed at her again.  
Kitsune gave him a hardcore death stare. He stopped, He smiled at her. She just looked at him. Axels smile faded.  
"Roxas is a traitor. He's not to be trusted."  
"What'd he do?"  
Axel closed his eyes and folded his arms.  
"He left. He turned against the organization. He turned against his friends. And he left."  
Zexion walked over to Kitsune and bent down,  
"Axel and Roxas were very good friends."  
He then stood up straight.  
"As Roxas' other half was released from 'slumber', Roxas departed and became part of Sora again. But obviously he's back"  
Sora? Isn't he Rikus friend? Who was due to Destiny Islands this morning?  
"Sora has disappeared out of our reach in this point of time but..."  
Kitsune interrupted.  
"I know exactly where he is."

Kitsune was walking along the beach, her earphones in, distracting her from reality, shutting her out from the world until her music swallowed her up completely. She pushed her feet into the sand. Let the sea air blow against her face. Feeling the setting sun warming her skin. She was feeling very proud about what happened at the organization today. Suddenly, Riku came up behind her, pulled out one of her earphones and whispered  
"I knew I'd find you down here on an evening like this."  
Kitsune jumped with fright, but smiled as soon as she saw who it was.  
"I have someone I want you to meet."  
Kitsune turned around to see Riku, not talking to her, but to someone behind him.  
Sora. Riku stood aside and introduced them to each other. She felt kind of guilty. But it had to be done. Riku picked her up and kissed her. Sora looked at both of them, startled, and then a big cheesy smile went from ear to ear on his face.  
"Riku! You never told me she was that kind of girlfriend!"  
"But dude, I said 'I want you to meet my girlfriend!' how clearer could I have made it!?"  
They both laughed. Kitsune felt like she could get along with him. At least until the organization takes over.

There was another organization meeting that night. It was deathly boring. Axel came over and sat next to Kitsune. As he came and sat down, he shoved his chair closer to hers. She felt him looking at her and looked over. She'd never realized how nice his eyes were. He slipped a piece of folded paper into her hand. Suddenly, the meeting was over. Everyone got up and left. Kitsune was the last one there. As she stood up, and was about to leave, Axel came back in, grabbed her head, pulled her face in closer to his. They kissed. He let go, stepped back into the darkness. And was gone.

Kitsune was at home. In her room, looking at old photo albums of when she was a baby. Teardrops were falling on the pages. Her cellphone buzzed. She picked it up, and as she did. She saw the piece of paper Axel had given her. She put the phone down and she picked up the paper, but didn't unfold it. She placed it into the pocket of her organization jacket she was still wearing. She looked at her phone. A text message. From Riku, saying him, Sora and Kairi were all going out to the Island to watch the sunset, asking if she wanted to come too. She thought it would be a good way to get Axel off her mind. Kitsune got up, changed out of her Jacket and into her clothes. And left.  
Kitsune arrived at Rikus house and rang the doorbell. After ringing it once more, Sora opened the door and smiled at her.  
"Hey Kitsune! Come in, We're in the lounge."  
She followed Sora inside. Walking through the kitchen where Rikus mother was preparing a meal. As soon and she saw Kitsune, she stopped whatever she was doing and just stared at her. Kitsune stared back, but kept walking. Riku was standing at the window, looking out over the ocean. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.  
"Hello gorgeous," Riku began. "Ready to go?"  
He turned around and looked at her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Nawh, come on guys!, I'm still here!, lets go. We've still gotta' get Kairi!"  
They stopped kissing and turned their heads to see Sora waving his arms in the air. They laughed and headed for the door.

The sun had already began to set by the time the reached the Island. Kairi and Sora were placing the blankets on the sand and Kitsune and Riku got out the Picnic baskets Kairis' mother had kindly prepared for them. After the sun had set, the candles had been lit and Kitsune was standing on the lone island by herself while the others were talking. A darkness portal opened in front of her. Axel stepped out. Kitsune panicked and turned to make sure the others hadn't noticed.  
"Axel, what are you doing here?!"  
"Kitsune. You kissed me back. I need you. I don't have a heart, but there's something inside me telling me I need you."  
"Axel. I'm in love with someone else. Leave me alone. You need to go."  
By this time Sora had noticed something was up.  
"Oh no. It's Axel. Kitsune! Get away from him!"  
Riku turned around and jumped up.  
"Kitsune! Run!"  
She turned to get away from Axel but as she did, he put his hand over her mouth, grabbed her waist and pulled her back into the darkness.  
"Kitsune..."  
Riku fell on the sand, Put his head in his hands and yelled. Sora and Kairi walked to Riku and tried to comfort them. He only pushed them away. He stood up, wiped his eyes and left the Island.

He arrived at Kitsunes grandmothers house and knocked on the door.  
A maid answered.  
"I'd like to speak to Kitsunes Grandmother."  
The maid gave him a strange look, and beckoned him in.  
"I'd prefer if she came to the door. Please."  
"Yes sir."  
A few minutes later, an old lady came walking to the door.  
"Hello Riku. What can I do for you?"  
" It's about Kitsune, she's..." He tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't quite manage it. They began to roll down his face.  
"What's happened?"  
The old ladies friendly smile turned into a worried expression.  
"She's been taken. By Organization Thirteen." Riku looked down and closed his eyes.  
"Oh my. Oh no. Oh dear, please no. They want her heart."  
"What? Why?"  
"Her heart contains a shard of Kingdom Hearts. One person has already come looking for her. She managed to stay out of sight while Maleficent raided her house. In angst of not being able to find Kitsune. She killed her parents. My only daughter, Lorelai."  
Kingdom hearts? Maleficent? I've heard of all this before.  
"I will get her back unharmed. I promise you ma'm. I promise."  
Riku ran his hardest to Soras house.  
"Sora! Sora! are you home!?"  
"Dude, what? Are we going to go get Kitsune?"  
"We have to. The Organization's located in Twilight Town right? We're going there."  
"First, we've gotta' pick up some friends of mine... TO DISNEY CASTLE!"

Kitsune woke up in underneath a murky light in a black room. She couldn't see the walls or anything that would give her any clue where she was. She got up. Her limbs ached.  
"Hello? can anyone hear me?"  
She tried to walk but just stumbled over again. She knelt on the floor. Anger was building up inside her. Tears ran down her face. She screamed. Put her forehead on the floor and cried. Realizing that wasn't doing anything at all to help, the Foxes Tail appeared in her hand. She ran to find a wall but was stopped by an invisible barrier. She whacked at it trying to get out. Puffed and exhausted, Kitsune stopped. Clapping echoed throughout the room. Axel stepped forward into the light.  
"Want some help?"  
"Axel, get me out of here! this isn't making me love you any more than I do!"  
"Love me any...more?"  
Kitsune backed away. Realizing what she'd said. Axel smiled at her. He stepped closer. Axel seemed less dangerous. Kitsune still had no trust for him though. She continued to step back. He put out his hand. She looked at it. He had no gloves on. His hands were scarred. She took it and stroked the scars. They were soft. He suddenly seemed completely harmless. She looked up into his eyes. She let go of his hands and put her hands on his face. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. She quickly backed away.  
"Axel. This is wrong."  
"Why Kitsune? Why is this wrong? You told me you love me. I love you back. My heart may exist in another being, but there's something there. I know it."  
"I can't trust you."  
"You can't trust me? Oh, and you can trust your flashy little boyfriend back on the islands? Have you even told him about the Organization? Does he really know anything about you?"  
"No he doesn't, and neither do you, you don't know anything about me. We all have things that need to be kept secret."  
"No Kitsune. It seems you don't understand. I know everything about you. I'm not stupid. I've done my research. I know where you lived before you came into the Organization. What school you went to. The date you were born, what happened to your parents when Zexion bought you to the Castle. Everything."  
"You know, what happened to my parents?"  
Tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto the marble floor. She fell to her knees. A lump appeared in her throat. She felt sick.  
"Even I don't know what went on. I got back home and everyone was... gone."  
"Kitsune..."  
Axel's voice softened. He knelt down next to her.  
"Kitsune, I'm sorry."  
"Get away from me."  
"But,"  
"I want you to leave, NOW!"  
Kitsunes hands started to glow. A dormant light was expelled from her; the room began to light up. Her sword appeared. Axel stood up realizing she had received her possessive element. Light. He stepped backward, completely startled. Kitsune stood up, her eyes glowing. She attacked Axel full force, quickly his Chakrams appeared and managed to block the attack. She attacked again. Axel refused to hurt her, he blocked all of the attacks she threw at him, which just made her angrier. After stumbling, Axel dropped his weapons. she finally got him, he fell to the floor. He stared into her eyes. His pupils diluted, his eyes widened. Axel filled with fear, closed his eyes and lay on his back, waiting for whatever was to come next. Trying to get up again. She put her sword to his neck, and... the room went pitch black. The next thing, she felt the floor against her head and blacked out.

She awoke. With Axel lying next to her. He was still out cold. She sat up and rubbed her head. What happened? All she remembered was getting incredibly upset with Axel about something. And that's it. She turned Axel onto his back. A giant slash was descending from his chest to his torso. It wasn't bleeding but Axels face was incredibly pale. Kitsune panicked and tried to wake him up. He wouldn't. She lay next to him, put one arm over his torso and her head on his chest. After a very long while. She felt him move. His arm moved down her back. She lifted her head to look at his face. His eyes opened. A smile grew along his face. A smile grew along hers. Without thinking, her face leant in closer and kissed him. No. She knew exactly what she was doing. And it felt right.  
"Axel, I'm so glad you're alright., I don't know what I'd do.. without you."  
She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on his lips. She lay her head back down on his chest. Suddenly the whole room lit up. The rest of the Organization members were watching. They were in the Round Room. Larxene starting giggling, it turned into a sinister laugh. Kitsune and Axel both sat up in mere shock. Xemnas clapped in a sarcastic manner.  
"Wonderful performance, but I'm afraid it's time for the curtain to fall."  
Xemnas made a flowing hand gesture. Lexaeus and Larxene came forward. Their weapons appearing out of thin air. An evil smile began to form on Xemnas' face.

Kitsune felt her heart drop in her chest. Xemnas' smile began to look like he was about to turn from great leader, to, completely insane with power. Which he probably already was.  
"Come now, Kitsune. Why don't you just give up that petty little heart of yours? We all have."  
"What?"  
"We need your heart. You don't think we just added a stupid old somebody to Organization XIII because we felt like a change of pace do you? Now be the good little girl you are and hand yourself over to your two fellow members here."  
Kitsune just stared up at him. She was confused.  
"No reply? Well then. Larxene, Lexaeus. I suppose you two are just going to have to take it by force."  
Larxene walked up to her.  
"Such a pretty little girl. I'm sorry." She began to circle around Kitsune.  
"For what?"  
"For the fact that I'm about to kill you and eliminate your sassy little boyfriend here."  
"I don't need your pathetic sympathy."  
Kitsune attacked quickly. She got Larxene on the ground. She quickly stood up again. Larxene went to attack Kitsune when Axel stood in the way.  
"Axel. Move aside."  
"You're not taking her heart."  
"Axel. Move it."  
His Chakrams appeared in his hands. He hesitated, smiled cheekily and said.  
"No."  
"Betrayal of the Organization. That leads to automatic elimination. Goodbye, Axel."  
The fight between Larxene and Axel was intense and very even. But Axel just had the slightest bit more power in him. Larxene fell to the floor in a heap. Xemnas' smile faded. But Axel was hurt, bad. And he could see that. Lexaeus stepped forward.  
"Nawh, come on Axel. Hand the girl over. When you do that. You could be whole. You could be a somebody, with a heart."  
"Why would I want a heart when the only person I'd want to share it with was dead?"  
Kitsune stepped forward with her sword in her hand ready to fight.  
"Axel, you're hurt, badly. I'm fighting."  
"No Kitsune, you..."  
Lexaeus had already flown forward with his first blow. They dodged out of the way, Axel leaving behind fire so Lexaeus ran right into it. The battle was hard, even with two against one. Axel was almost ready to give up, but Kitsune refused to stop. Lexaeus flew full force at Axel. He fell to the floor with a thud. Lexaeus, getting ready to finally finish him off once and for all, was stopped with an almighty slash. Kitsune had driven her sword through his chest. He fell to the floor and began to disappear. She ran over to Axel, his eyes were closed but at least he was still alive. She looked up at Xemnas, he was very, very angry. Kitsune didn't realize how completely worn out she was until she had stopped moving. Her limbs ached, her legs ached, and she had a cut down the side of her neck. She fell to her knees next to Axel; put her head on his body. She heard, yet again sarcastic clapping.  
"Eliminating one of your very own members, classy."  
She opened her eyes but didn't move her head. She wasn't about to fall for a guilt trip. Tears strolled down her face. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. Someone had come down from their chair. She felt a sharp pain through her back. A quick, sharp pain, more tears welled up in her eyes, she could taste coppery blood gathering in the back of her mouth, she turned to see Xigbar holding his gun at her, before she fell onto Axel's chest. He had shot her. Axel opened his eyes and with a simple hand gesture, using the last of his energy, opened a dark gate underneath them, they quickly fell through, leaving Xemnas and the rest of the Organization behind.

They fell through the gate and with a hard thud, landed somewhere Axel could think to go, without really thinking at all. On top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. It was sunset. But it always seemed to be sunset at the Station. She glanced down at Axel, opening the dark gate must have used all his energy. He was out cold. Remembering the bullet in her back, Kitsunes vision began to blur, going in and out of focus, every part of her body went cold suddenly. The pain had stopped, but so had every other feeling. The lead in the bullet must have spread and numbed her. She could feel the blood pouring out of the gash in her back. It was a disgusting sensation, it made her feel like she was going to be sick, and she was. She threw up blood over the side. Losing any control of her arms, she fell into a heap on Axel's chest. She closed her eyes, and wondered... was anyone, from home, searching for her?

Riku...

Sora, Riku, Goofy and Donald arrived in Twilight Town at the same time Kitsune and Axel collapsed on the clock tower. Sora looked up at the clock.  
"If we want to get to the Organization, we'll go there."  
Sora, Donald and Goofy began to walk toward it.  
"It's all my fault. I should have done something."  
"Dude, you did all you could. Don't be so hard on yourself, we'll get her back. I promise."  
"You can't promise that."  
"Riku..."  
Sora looked away.  
"Riku, I know I can't promise anything. Axel is so unpredictable. But we will find her. No matter what. I can feel it, there's a voice, a far away voice in my head. Telling me that we will find her. And that voice is telling me, I can make that promise, and keep it too."  
Riku stepped forward and began to walk down the sloping road toward the sandlot. Sora just followed behind. Knowing that there was nothing more to be said.

The group got to the middle of the sandlot, when a swarm of heartless surrounded them.  
"Heartless!"  
They defeated the last one, when twice as much appeared out of nowhere.  
"There's way too many." Rikus voice sounded defeated. But picked up tone after he realized what he had said. "We've gotta' get out of here now!"  
They all nodded and quickly fought their way out of the swarm. Lead by Sora, they set off again, for Sunset Station.

Kitsunes eyes opened when she felt like she was being watched. She slowly turned her head, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, to see a dark gate. Clutching Axel tightly, thinking a member had found them, noticed a boy step out, with spiky hair, a sandy brown colour and bright blue eyes. Her grip softened. Could this be Roxas? She remembered what Zexion had told her, was a traitor. Not thinking, she quietly said,  
"Roxas." Her voice sounded exhausted and worn.  
Roxas turned his head to see her. His expression remained blank. He then looked down at Axel. His blank face turned into a small smile. It really was Roxas, the boy who had warned her about staying away from the dark. She really wished she had listened.  
"You're in good hands. Axel won't let anything happen to you. You never know what could be lurking in the dark."  
She looked down at Axel, and up again, to see Roxas gone, but his dark gate was left open. She felt Axel wake up beneath her. His eyes opened, He looked directly to her.  
"Kitsune, are you alright? Your face, it's so. White."  
"Xigbar..;"  
"What? What did Xigbar do?"  
"Xigbar, shot me. In my back." Her voice trailing off, it was torn and sore. Axels eyes widened, he looked like he was in a state of shock. Xigbar wouldn't do that, not to another member. He didn't have the willpower. He liked girls too much.  
"Kitsune, something's up. That wasn't him, Kitsune?"  
She had fallen into a pale, limp heap on Axels chest. They lay there, He stroked her hair, it had blood all through it but that didn't matter.

Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy where almost up to the station when Goofy stopped them all.  
"uuuhhh, well fellers, I'm happy you wanted us to help y'all. But it's kinda' hard to find a missing gal, when you don't know exactly what she looks like"  
"Yeah! You guys haven't told us anything!" Donald exclaimed with his hands on his hips. Sora was about to put in his 10 cents worth when Riku interrupted him.  
"Her hair is long, and silver, her eyes are a beautiful blue, with a slight yellow tinge around the iris. She's so beautiful. You'll know her when you see her."  
Sora noticed talking about Kitsune, had made him smile. The first real one Sora had seen from him ever since she was taken. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and giggled. Riku and Sora had already walked up to the station. A sudden random flash took over Soras vision for a split second. Of what he could make out of the picture, it was of Roxas sitting on top of the station tower. It caused him to look up to the clock.  
"Axel!"  
He was carrying her when he noticed Riku and Sora; Axel was walking toward the dark gate. Riku quickly turned around and saw where Sora was looking.  
His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kitsunes silver hair. But then stopped when he noticed blood smudged through it.  
"Axel! Let Kitsune go!"  
Axel had already gone through the gate. It was gone by the time Riku got to the tower ledge.  
"Kitsune..."

Riku stood, staring at the place where the Dark Gate was. Axel still had Kitsune, and yet again, Riku had no idea where she was. This time, Riku wasn't sad, he felt no sadness inside him at all, instead there was an intense anger. His body filled with rage. Sora noticed Kitsune was wearing ... an Organization coat. He hoped to dear god that Riku hadn't seen it. He walked up to Riku, who was now standing on the ledge, watching the sky.  
"Dude, are you okay?  
Riku replied with a deathly silence.  
"Riku, we had no chance to get her. He had alre..."  
"I am going to kill Axel."  
Sora stared at him in a state of shock; he'd never seen this side of Riku before. At least not since Riku wasn't completely engulfed in darkness. He took a few steps backward, incase Riku decided to release his anger in a more physical way.  
"He took her away from me. He stole her. She's not a possession. You can't just take someone like that. It's not right."  
"At least he hasn't handed her over to the organization."  
Riku ignored him.  
"Riku, what if, what if Axel was looking..."  
"What if Axel was looking after her? Dude, are you completely out of your mind? If he was really caring for her, would he let all that blood drain from her body? Didn't you see it? The dark red blood staining her hair and the gash in back of her jacket."  
Jacket. Riku realized, she was wearing a jacket. And not just any Jacket. An Organization XIII Jacket. Riku's eyes welled up with tears. He couldn't hold them in. Riku screamed in pain, making Donald and Goofy jump.  
"How could she do this to me?! She's in the Organization! She's in Organization XIII!"  
"Riku, she wasn't wearing that when Axel took her, he must have put it on her to make it seem less suspicious."  
"Sora, Anything to do with the Organization is deemed suspicious. I am going to kill Axel. I'm going to kill him. He isn't supposed to exist. I'll help him on his way. He is going to die."

Axel lay Kitsune on a bed. The Dark Gate had taken them through to a colorful room, it had a computer down one end and books scattered everywhere He sat next to her and put his hand on her cheek. Cold as ice. He checked her pulse. She was still alive, barely. Suddenly, she started coughing; blood was dribbling down the corners of her mouth.  
"Axel"  
Her eyes slowly opened, they had big black rings around them, her eyes where bloodshot and yellow.  
"Kitsune. I took us through the Dark Gate. I don't know where we are but I'm taking off our Organization jackets and I'm going to get some help."  
"I'm, going to die, aren't I."  
"No. Kitsune, I'm not letting you go. You're not going anywhere."  
"Axel. The bullet. In my back. It's not going away. I'm going to die."  
Axel looked away. He couldn't bare the fact she was probably right. He kissed her, it was a deep long kiss, just incase it was the last one he would ever get. He stood up, took off his Organization jacket, and was about to leave the house when he stopped in the doorway.  
"Kitsune, I love you."  
She smiled.  
"I love you too."  
Axel left the house, he immediately recognized where he was. Hollow Bastion. He looked around. There was no one, he was being watched though. He could feel it.

Axel looked around, to see if he could even get a mere glimpse of whoever was watching him. He stepped forward, his Chakrams appeared in his hands, but he quickly put them away again incase anyone recognized them. Suddenly, three people burst out of nowhere, one girl, who was obviously some sort of ninja, already had Axels arms pinned behind his back. A man stepped toward him; he had a large sword, the handle end had of a barrel of a gun.  
"What were you doing in there?" He had his sword pressed against Axel's throat. "Nobody's been in, so nobody should have come out!"  
He felt the grip on his arms get tighter.  
"Tell us or I'll break your arms!"  
"My friends been shot, you have to help her! She's about to die!"  
Another girl stepped closer, she had a long pink dress on and the expression she was wearing looked worried.  
"Please! Organization XIII's after us and she can't die! Otherwise they'll get exactly what they want!"  
The grip on his arms loosened. The sword was pressed firmer.  
"How do we know you're not lying to us? That you've set us up!"  
The pink dress girl put her hand softly on his shoulder.  
"Leon. What if he's telling the truth. What if someone's about to die."  
The sword came away from his neck. The grip on his arms disappeared completely.  
"First, you have to tell us what happened."

Kitsune was lying on the bed. She could still feel blood seeping from her back. Her skin was cold and she couldn't move. There was a sudden noise that made her eyes jolt open.  
"Axel?" Her voice was harsh and husky.  
She could sense someone in the room with her. And they were not Axel.  
Kitsune moved her head to the side so she could see the room, there was someone standing in the dark.  
"Hello Kitsune. You put up quite a fight back at the Castle. I was impressed."  
She immediately recognized that voice. Saïx stepped into the light. Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing. They had found her. But who was she kidding, of course they would. They'd always find her.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about anything. I'm not here to kill you. I'm just here to take you back for Xemnas. Oh, and by the way, you wouldn't happen to know where Axel is? I've been given orders to dispose of him."  
His heartless laughter filled the room. Tears ran down the sides of her face. As Saïx walked over to Kitsune, he put his hand on her face. She looked away from him. She was vulnerable enough. He didn't need to see the tears in her eyes. A sudden banging on the door startled them both.  
"Who's in there?! Open this door!"  
The voice wasn't Axels.  
"Kitsune! Is someone there with you?"  
That voice was. Saïx put his hand over Kitsunes mouth. Summoned a dark gate, picked her up and left the room.  
Leon was banging on the door. Trying to bust it open.  
"Yuffie, I think this may be the appropriate time for one of your epic kicks"  
The ninja girl smiled and kicked the door in, it went flying to the other side of the room. Axel, Leon, Aerith and Yuffie burst in. But it was too late. Axels face saddened. Leon walked over to the bed and noticed a trail of blood; it stopped in the middle of the room.  
"The blood. It just... stops."  
"That's because the Organization found her."  
Axel noticed the blood on the bedsheets had spread, into the shape of a heart.

Axel touched the sheets. The blood was still wet. He lifted his hand. The blood was stamped onto his hand, leaving only the crease lines bare. The shape the blood had spread into was a perfectly rounded heart, no streaks or anything. It was abnormal. Axel stood up and turned around to see Aerith, Leon and Yuffie completely frozen, all staring straight at the blood stain. Aerith fell to her knees and began praying. Leon and Yuffies eyes remained dormant. Completely lifeless. Axel didn't like it.  
"What are you doing?"  
They all ignored him.  
"Leon! What's happening?"  
"That blood stain. It's not normal."  
"Of course it's not normal! It's in the shape of a heart!"  
"No. I mean, it's a sign."  
Aeriths murmurs became louder.  
"...if darkness was to shroud the hearts of the innocent, she will lead the cursed to their fate of unholy being, and her heart will disappear to the dark, if light overtakes the dark, her fate will differ but the innocent hearts will remain tainted to the day the heavens take their souls to the holy state in which they began..."  
"You did say she has Kingdom Light inside her didn't you?"  
"Yeah, that's why the Organization wants her."  
"Well, if she has light. She has dark. She has the power over light and dark. She can control anything with a heart."  
"But nobodies don't have hearts. So, she can't do anything but fight them."  
A sudden burst of maniacal laughter filled the room. There was a weird presence. They turned around to see Xemnas standing in the doorway. Axel's fists clenched and his teeth ground together. He went to lunge forward but Leon held him back.  
"Where is she?! Who took her!? What are you doing with her?!"  
"Don't worry Axel. Your little love-bird shall fly once more. After of course she learns to behave like a nobody."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Oh wouldn't I?"  
"She won't give in to you."  
He snickered and disappeared into a dark gate. Axel clenched his fists and pulled away from Leon. Aerith opened her mouth to speak but decided it would be best to keep the silence.

A heavy thumping pulsated through Kitsunes head. She slowly opened her eyes to a large blurry light glaring straight into her face. She went to move her arms was realized she was restrained by thick belts over her arms, torso, legs and chest. Her vision adjusted and recognized the room she was in. It was an old experimental room in the castle. The walls were bright white with patterns carved into the walls. The room was completely empty except for the machines she was wired up to. Her back was stitched up, she could feel the thread keeping her skin together. Blood was no longer seeping from the wound. But the pain wasn't numbed. The stitches felt like they were about to rip apart. She also had needles sticking out of her limbs, connecting her to bags full of strange looking fluids, patches all over her, leading up to monitor machines. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and calmly tried to think of a way to escape. A sudden disturbance of footsteps and the opening and shutting of a door stops her. The clicking noise the shoes made were getting closer, she kept her eyes closed tight. The footsteps stopped next to the monitors. Someone must have been checking her. Kitsunes heart was beating incredibly fast and whoever was watching the monitors knew as well.  
"I know you're awake Kitty."  
She opened her eyes. It was Demyx. She quickly turned her head away from him. She didn't want to see him.  
"Kitsune? It's me!"  
"I know exactly who it is."  
"Well then, what's wrong?"  
"What's wrong?! What happened in the Round Room the other day was wrong. The fact, you didn't try to stop them was wrong. When I was almost kill..."  
"I didn't stop them because I couldn't stop them. I wasn't there. Xemnas kept me away. I don't know why."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Where's Axel?"  
Kitsune looked away from Demyx. Her eyes welled up and tears streamed down the sides of her face. He looked at her. Not wanting to believe.  
"No. He can't be."  
"Saïx was sent after him."  
"What? No. But... That doesn't make sense."  
"Why? It's clear as daylight. Saïx won't stop. He'll fight to the death."  
"I saw Saïx in the gray room, like, just before."  
"But he's gone after Axel, I remember him bringing me to a room then saying something about going to...eliminate... him."  
They just thought how this could be possible. Saïx wouldn't lie about elimination. But, how could he be here? It was a long silence. Demyx broke it after another void of nothingness. His eyes widened.  
"Oh! When you guys where all in the round room. I went to the alternate mansion in Twilight Town. There was a weird room, blocked off. I'd never been inside so I went exploring. It wasn't all ruined like the rest of the Mansion, it was new and white. It had all these weird capsules in it. I walked up to one. You were in it Kitsune. There was one for every member but there was a couple of empty ones."  
Kitsune suddenly remembered the day. Her first date with, Riku. Where Zexion tried to strangle her with the necklace. His eyes. They were so, blank. Lifeless.  
"Demyx. Who wasn't there?"  
He thought for a moment, skimming through all the faces.  
"uuuhhh.. Xigbar, Zexion and Saïx."  
She clicked. He's using clones to replace members. If one gets eliminated. He can just replace it.  
"Xemnas must be making.."  
"Clones? Yeah."  
That wasn't Demyx. Someone else was in the room with them. They both looked to the door. Saïx was leaning against the wall.  
"Saïx. Where's Axel!?"  
"Oh, Kitsune. You still worrying about him? You needn't to. Not anymore anyway. Easy finish"  
Her fingernails dug into the mattress she was lying on, her toes tightened, her teeth were grinding together. She screamed as loud as she could. Trying to break free from the restraints. The monitor's blips were going wild. Saïx snickered and swiftly left the room.

Riku was getting more and more lifeless everyday. His eyes were turning into two bright blue voids. His voice was quieter. His thoughts weren't processing properly. Everywhere he looked. He felt as if he saw Kitsune. His hopes would soar, then plummet to the ground and completely shatter. Sora was worried he was becoming a heartless. But didn't want to confront him about it. He didn't want Riku to know, something could happen, that would tear them all apart forever. It wouldn't go down well. Sora already knew that.  
"Riku?"  
They were at Pride Rock. Riku was standing on the ledge, looking out over the Savannah. Sora walked up and stood next to him. The grass had all come back since they were there. Not many animals had returned yet. As the rivers still ran dry.  
"Riku, we're not going to find her up here. We should go ask Simba if he's seen any of the Organization."  
"Not any. I already asked."  
"Oh. Well. Should we head off?"  
"We've searched every world. She wasn't in any of them. She's dead."  
Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just the way Riku said it was disgusting. It was monotoned and loveless. The first time he'd ever talked about her. And sounded, loveless.  
"But, we haven't even been to the Castle that Never Was! We should have gone there first! We're so stupid!"  
"Stupid enough to put off going there long enough that she would die."  
"Riku. She's not dead. If she was, the Organization would have her heart by now!"  
"No. they wouldn't. It would have returned to Kingdom Hearts. And the Organizations plan would be completely ruined."  
"Well then. How do they get it?"  
"The Keyblade needs to unlock it. Then, they would have control over it and can use it to manipulate all hearts. Even ones still embodied."  
"I'm the only one who can use the Keyblade though."  
"The Organization will find a way."  
"No they won't. Because we're gonna' go get her right now!"  
"No Sora. I am. You need to stay away. They can't have the Keyblade."  
"I'm coming!"  
"You're staying"  
The conversation ended with that. Sora walked away. Riku stood on the ledge and let out an almighty roar. Sora looked back. Riku was gone. He quickly ran up to the ledge to make sure he didn't fall off. He didn't. He was gone. He ran as fast as he could back to the gummi ship. He wasn't letting Riku go alone.

Kitsune lay crying. Tears streaming down the sides of her face.  
"Demyx?"  
"Yeah?"  
He was obviously uneasy. Seeing her react to Saïx, had scared him half to death.  
"Undo the belt over my arm."  
"Uuuhhh I dunno'."  
"Please..."  
"I suppose. Only one though."  
He slowly undid her right hand. Being careful not to nudge the five needles sticking out of her. As he finished, she slowly moved her arm up. Wiped the tears away from her face and lay it on her stomach.  
"Thank you. Demyx."  
As finished saying that. Kitsune ripped the needles out of her other arm and swiftly undid the buckle keeping it down. Tearing everything out of her body. It wasn't until after everything was out; she realized how much it hurt. She tensed her body in pain. Not even sitting up, she quickly dashed over to the door.  
"Kitsune! How in hearts name did you get over there so fast!? What are you doing?!"  
"I am light. So I can move to the speed of it. Goodbye Demyx."  
She turned back around to leave and found Xemnas standing right in front of her.  
"Now where in the worlds do you think you're going my little lightbird?"  
"I'm not yours."  
"No, you may not be. But your heart is."  
"No! My heart is mine! Not yours! You were part of one once. But that wasn't taken care of properly, and you were created. You were never meant to exist."  
"Ouch Kitty. That really hurts my heart"  
Kitsune suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. It wouldn't stop.  
"What are you doing to me? Stop it."  
"You hurt my heart. You hurt me. Kitsune, you are me."  
"Shut up. Shut up! I am not you! I am me!"  
Demyx didn't know what to do so he lunged at Xemnas. He put out his arm and shot some sort of orb at Demyx. He fell backwards, and started fading.  
"Demyx! What did you do to him?!"  
Xemnas ignored her and took her arm with a piercing grip. Digging his fingers into her. He dragged her over to the bed and dumped her onto it. Holding a nerve on her shoulder that must paralyze her, tied her to the bed again. She was terrified. What was he trying to do to her? He didn't bother with the patches or the needles. She heard Xemnas take in a deep long breath. He put one finger on her temple, and one hand on her heart. She suddenly had pictures running through her mind, she couldn't control her movements. She was jolting everywhere. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She could feel him draining her thoughts. He was brainwashing her.

Riku was sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Wondering whether is really is possible Kitsune could still be alive. He was still wearing the Paopu Charm necklace. Kitsune had the other half. He held it tightly. Riku looked next to him. There was a puddle of dry blood, not wanting to know whose blood that was, he looked at the always setting sun, opened a dark gate and departed.

Axel woke up, locked in a bright white room. It was strange, because he couldn't use his fire or open a dark gate in there. The last thing he remembers is Saïx. Appearing out of nowhere, and telling him something muffled. Axels vision adjusted to his surroundings. There was small, silver carvings all along the walls and the whole room was lit. There seemed to be no door. He started to stand up but couldn't quite make it, hitting his head on the floor; he curled up and lay on the cold marble floor. A while later, Axel began to hear things, weird voices in his head. They were familiar voices. But they were distant, and unexplainable. But Axel listened. He opened his eyes to see himself, in an old mansion, a lit room with a duchess drawer and a large mirror. A huge four poster bed was on the other side of the room. Kitsune was sitting on it, looking at a photo album. She was crying.  
"Kitsune!"  
She ignored him. Axel walked up to her, and waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Kitsune?"  
She was in her Organization jacket, next to her was her cellphone, and the note he gave her. It hadn't been opened. He just stood and watched her. Her phone buzzed, she opened it. Axel could see the text. It was from Riku. The message was sealed with x's and ended with the words, 'love you.' Axel stepped backwards. The scene changed, he was on a beach, he could see Kitsune standing right up next to the white wash, Riku and Sora walked past him. He could see the happiness in Kitsune when she was with him. And compared it to the misery, he had bought to her. Axel saw them kiss, the passion was unbareable. He looked away. The scene changed yet again. Kitsune and Riku on the island. It was a beautiful night and they were lying on a blanked, hand in hand. Axel couldn't take seeing this anymore. He yelled as loud as he could, trying to get rid of the pain.  
"Please! I don't want to see any more of this! Stop it!"  
He opened his eyes, to a bright white room, was he back? No. He was in the round room, Axel looked around. He noticed himself on the floor, Kitsune was crying, holding his hand. As he looked up, Xigbar shot her. Her blood splattered on the floor, she fell in a heap on Axel's chest, blood trickling from the sides of her mouth. The pain he saw in her. He looked up at Xigbar and his expression was incredibly satisfied. Xemnas laughed, Axel looked back to Kitsune, they were gone. Everyone faded like dust and the scene changed. He was at the sunset station, a large trail of blood, trickled down the side of the building. Axel looked up to the clock tower. He and Kitsune were up there; her face was completely white, blood around the edges of her mouth, big black rings around her eyes. She was in immense pain. Axel couldn't take it anymore. He bought all this pain to her, it was his fault. He was yelling as loud as he could, tears running down the side of his face, his insides hurt. He felt sick. He collapsed onto his knees, banging the floor with his fists 'till his knuckles bled. He opened his eyes again. Everything was gone. He was in a completely black room, He stood up, but couldn't move. It was silent. But in the distance, he could hear a whisper. It gradually got louder, until Axel could understand what it was saying.  
"How could you do this to her Axel?"  
He stood in his one spot, looking around to try and find a way to get away from the voice.  
"She was fine, until you came along...You almost killed her"  
"No.."  
"Didn't you see the pain she was in? She'd be better off without you."  
"No, Shut up!"  
"Just leave her alone. She doesn't love you anymore. She still loves Riku."  
"Stop it! Shut up!"  
Axel covered his ears, but the voices were louder still.  
"Come back to the organization. They need you. She doesn't need you. You don't need her."  
"Yes I do! I love her! She loves me..."  
"No you don't, you don't love her. You can't love her."  
"Leave me alone!"  
"You're dead to her. She loves Riku; she's going back to him. She doesn't want you"  
More tears covered Axels cheeks. He was covering his head with his hands.  
"You don't need her Axel."  
"Yes. I do."  
"No you don't, you're better off without her, you don't need her."  
A small light started circling around Axel. It was hypnotizing. The voice chanted.  
"You don't need her, you're better off without her..."  
Axels pupils diluted, and like a robot, he said;  
"I don't... need her."

Kitsune was still strapped to the bed. Nothing on her face, nothing going through her mind. Xemnas was sitting in the chair beside her.  
"You're such a beautiful girl Kitsune."  
She didn't respond. Xemnas sat forward and stroked her face, moving her hair away from her eyes.  
"I think I might have to get to know you more. You were always quiet and mysterious."  
Kitsune was still completely blank. Xemnas touched her forehead.  
"Shall we start your mind again?"  
Xemnas put one hand on her heart and kept the other on her head. He began filling her head with his way of thought. Strange pictures and messages went through her mind. But there was one word that stayed in front.  
_Keyblade..._

Xemnas called an Organization meeting in the round room, and presented her as a new member. She had her hood up the whole time. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't think. She looked up at the other members. Some of them looked sad, but then most of them had sinister looks on their faces. Was that how she was meant to act? Xemnas came down and took her hood off her head. Kitsune refused to make eye contact with anyone, she was re-appointed as number XIII. Xemnas announced they had a new organization objective. They needed the Keyblade. After the meeting, Kitsune went to her room. She didn't know what to do. She had no feelings; she couldn't remember anything beyond this morning. She felt like crying, but no tears were coming to her eyes. She felt like, something, someone, was missing. But she had no idea who. She lay down on her bed looking at the roof. She looked outside, big, heart shaped moon was in the sky, one sudden word ran through her head. She stood up and walked over to the window.  
"...Kingdom Hearts..."  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
She quickly turned around to see Xemnas standing behind her. She didn't dare talk to him. He slowly walked over to her. He lifted his hand and gently put it on her cheek.  
"What's the matter, Kitty?"  
She just looked at him. She didn't know what to say.  
"You have such a beautiful face."  
Kitsune looked away, she didn't know what he was playing at but she didn't like it. He took his hand away from her face.  
"Tomorrow, you will be up early. Meet Saïx in the gray room. Get some rest, my little lightbird."

Kitsune woke up and went out to the gray room. Everyone was there, she noticed Axel talking to Zexion. She didn't feel anything. She knew she wanted to, but there was nothing. Saïx was standing over by a window with Xemnas. She walked up to them; she still had her hood up. Saïx looked at her.  
"Pitiful excuse for a somebody."  
"Now, Saïx. She's part of the Organization."  
Kitsune just stared dormantly at the window. She tilted her head so she could see Axel out of the corner of her eye. She could see him staring at her. She felt intimidated. His eyes were full of hate and anger.  
"Kitsune."  
She jolted back to face Xemnas.  
"We have a very important job for you today. To test your strength. You will eliminate an impostor and steal his weapon."  
She faced away and nodded her head.  
"Your hood will need to be over your head the whole time. He cannot know who you are. And you cannot know who he is."  
She stood there, not knowing exactly what to do next.  
"Leave. I need to have a word with the superior in private before your departure."  
Kitsune walked out of the Gray room and into her own.  
"Xemnas, wouldn't this be easier if I did it?"  
"No Saïx. I need to know the way she thinks cannot be tainted by her natural emotions."  
"And what if it can?"  
"It can't. I just want her to do it. She has more power than I have ever seen in anyone. The discardation of Riku, will lead to the tracking of Sora. When he comes, she will be able to overpower him and we'll have the Keyblade."

*UNFINISHED*


	2. TEH LAST BIT OF TEH STORY!

Saïx seemed displeased by Xemnas' decision to allow Kitsune discard of Riku. But he'd never disobey the Superior, so he went along with his orders.  
"Saïx, you will escort Kitsune to the Memory's Skyscraper. Once she is there you must leave. You must not be around when Riku arrives, or he may become suspicious as why one member left another member to a battle.  
"But, how do you know he'll even go to Memory's Skyscraper?"  
"Because his strongest memories will be of her. Anyone with a missed memory will somehow arrive there."  
And with a swift, attituded turn, Saïx left the gray room.

Kitsune was sitting on her bed holding the Foxtail in her hand. It had changed. It was no longer a white jagged sword. It was silver and gold. The chains on it had disappeared. The nobody symbol had been neatly carved into the side. It didn't feel like hers. But she had to accept it. Just as she began to drift off into her own little world; Saïx appeared behind her, almost out of nowhere.  
"Come Kitsune. You are being sent on the most important mission of your lifeless life."  
"I'm not going to fight."  
"What!?"  
"I said I refuse to fight."  
"You dare disobey the superior's orders! You know what happens to nobodies that disobey the superior? They get turned into dusks. It's a horrible fate. But do you know what's even worse? It's what will happen to somebodies that disobey the superior's orders. They get their weapon discarded and left for the heartless. And the heartless have no mercy. They will rip you to shreds, searching for your heart until they find it. And when they do find it, you wouldn't need it anymore anyway."  
And with that, Saïx picked her up off the bed by her neck, holding her face up to his.  
"And your prettyboy boyfriends wouldn't be there to defend you either."  
He dropped her; she quickly stood up, opened a dark gate and left for Memorys Skyscraper.  
Riku was walking in the alley in between when he heard footsteps behind him; a dormant light was hovering in the air, reluctantly, Riku turned around. Roxas was standing behind him.  
Be careful. The power she holds is much greater than you may fear.  
Stay strong and the barrier around her will be broken.  
Her heart is tainted but love conquers all darknesses  
Riku was completely and utterly confused with the way Roxas was wording everything. But before he could say anything. Roxas was gone. Riku slowly turned around and kept going. He walked around the corner. Memorys Skyscraper was just in the near distance.  
Kitsune was standing in front of the tall, glowing building. Taking in the buzzing light as if she could absorb it. She felt someone else's presence.  
Riku walked into the light from around the corner. Him noticing the black figure at the base of the building, he summoned his Keyblade.  
"Where is she?!"  
Kitsune turned around, repeating over in her head, Xemnas' orders. You can't know who he is, and he can't know who you are.  
Riku's hood was over his head, from his stolen Organization XIII jacket. Kitsune turned around to face him. He was panting and yelling.  
"Where is she?! I know she's here somewhere!"  
And without another word she lunged at him. Their battle was long and staggeringly even. Kitsune began to grow tired, she could see he was too, but he wasn't giving up in any way. So she tried to get away from him. She ran up the side of Memorys Skyscraper, Riku not too long behind her. She used her light speed to get ahead of him. As she was running over the screen, she swiftly sped around and leapt back towards him, knowing that this could quite possibly be the final blow towards this enemy. She was using so much energy, she couldn't control her voice. A heartless, angry scream came out. She had a cunning plan up her sleeve. Just before she reached him. She pushed herself off the side of the building and as she did. The black hood she used fatefully to hide her identity, came off. Riku looked up, noticing the screen she was on them had flashed brightly with a picture of Kitsune. Her face flashed before his, before she plummeted to the brick paving below them. Riku's heart stopped, his breathing stopped, his thinking stopped. Had he found her?  
Kitsunes scheme was still in succession. Just before she hit the pavement, she slammed her sword into the ground, landed on her feet, swiftly pivoted and pulled the weapon up over her head. Aiming it directly at Riku, and as she did, a swarm of a thousand heartless skyrocketed above her head. Kitsune fell to her knees.  
Riku fell off the building, losing any control of his body before he fell through the mass layer of heartless. He landed lazily on his feet. With a soft limp, he stepped forward and pulled off his hood. Kitsune looked up; her eyes flashed a bright yellow before returning to their sapphire state. Her sword was stripped of its new colours and returned to its original form of the Foxtail. Memories, pouring into her head. All of this boy who stood before her. It was Riku. The heartless disappeared into a thin dust. She got to a standing position and walked up to him, he put his hand out as a gesture of hope she would take it. She didn't. Kitsune stood there, then leapt at him, put her arms around him and they held each other tight. She could feel tears running down her face and a warm buzzing in her heart. Riku put his mouth to her ear and whispered something quietly. Something never quite experienced in this way. _...Love Conquers All..._  
Xemnas was standing at the Gray Room window admiring the bright beauty of Kingdom Hearts, when Saïx bursted in, stressed and panicking.  
"Who dare disturb the silence?"  
"Superior! It's all come undone, she's; she's no longer one of us."  
Xemnas turned around to face Saïx with an insane glare in his eyes.  
"You were meant to be monitoring it so this would not happen! Get the whole Organization down there. They must be rid of."  
"But Sir, there was no way this could've been prevented, the love in their hearts in inerasable"  
Xemnas, ignoring what Saïx had said left the Gray Room.  
Kitsune and Riku seemed like they would never let go of each other. Riku was scared if he let go, she would be snatched away again. Tears were still streaming down her face. Riku's anger was no longer existent. Blocking out the world around them, they reveled in each others presence. But suddenly a terrible feeling filled Kitsunes body. She quickly opened her eyes and noticed a black figure standing before her.  
"It seems the lightbird has escaped from her eternal cage"  
Riku opened his and turned around to see whose voice that was, but he already knew. Xemnas was perched at the base of the glowing building. Suddenly, dark gates hovered all around them. All 12 other Organization XIII members emerged from them. Some looking completely blank of anything. These were obviously Xemnas' clones. The real battle was on. Riku stood in front of Kitsune, even though it was almost impossible to block her out from the Organization, as they were completely surrounding them.  
"Kitsune, you are darkness. You can never love. You are a real nobody. Together, you and I could rule the worlds with no mercy to any crack of light."  
Kitsune pushed her way in front of Riku, stepping towards Xemnas.  
" No Xemnas, I am light. Everyone can love, Axel proved that to me. I'm a somebody with a heart. I've never had power-trip fantasies, and if I did have that much power I would have no mercy to any crack of darkness, threatening any wellbeing of any form of life. Which is exactly what you're doing right now."  
Kitsune looked around her; the position of where Axel was standing was now empty. She felt she had said the right things, they meant a lot to her, and no being was going to steal her heart, or anyone else's. She looked back towards Xemnas, he looked startled but he had a silent shimmer of something else in his eye. A small curved smile appeared in the corner of his mouth and before she could turn, Axel came up behind her and held her tightly by her neck, it ripped open the slash she had down her chest and it began to bleed heavily. Axel was holding her sword to her neck and whispered in her ear;  
"The only reason, I felt emotion for you, was because you had given me your heart."  
Riku leapt at Axel from behind, but before he could get there Axel held out one of his Chakrams and it went directly into Rikus stomach. He fell to the floor with a thud, blood spilling out of him. Axel turned Kitsune around so she could see what happened. She took one look at Riku, his hands covering his torso, trying to prevent the blood of any escape, but it wasn't working. His face had turned snow white. Trails of red blood began seeping from his mouth. He slowly looked up at Kitsune. She saw the pain in his eyes and remembered what it was like being shot. She couldn't take any more of this. She hated the Organization, she hated Xemnas, she hated Heartless and she especially hated Axel. All that he put her through. She couldn't take it. Kitsune started screaming, a cold feeling took over her whole body, a frozen, icy, dark feeling. A bland light was coming from her, she opened her eyes and they were completely black. A sudden explosion and Axel dropped her, Kitsune landed on her feet and turned; she held him by his throat, pulled his face to hers and said  
"Aren't you wondering why I didn't act like this when you were hurt? It's because I was still in love with him" She threw him at the ground and lifted the Foxes Tail above her head. Planning to slam it through Axel's heart. But she couldn't do it. She knelt on the ground, and suddenly the darkness surrounding her turned into a blinding white light. She couldn't control it, but she knew what it was doing. A sudden burst of bright flame exploded from her body. She stood up; her black eyes had turned white. She stared straight at Xemnas, he was terrified. The whole organization was, she could feel their fear. Kitsune lifted her arms so they were covering the ground the whole organization was on. She let out a flash of strong light and they all disappeared into Oblivion. Kitsune turned to face Xemnas. She lifted her hand so was pointing directly at him. A strong light beam was sent flying straight towards Xemnas. It hit him in his chest, exactly where his heart was meant to be. The light was killing him, black flames were floating off his body, he fell to his knees and said,  
"_Light, only fills the cracks where darkness cannot cover. You cannot defeat it._"  
Xemnas disappeared into a thin dust, and disintegrated into the air. Kitsune was still in her state of light, it wouldn't stop. She had defeated all but one. Axel. He was lying on the ground at her feet. His eyes were closed tight. But she felt that he could still see her. She knelt down next to him. He was still breathing She put her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and grabbed her neck. He got to his feet and held her above his head. She couldn't breathe, her light had disappeared. Axel was too strong. There was a crazy glare in his eye. She had never felt so scared. His hands were becoming hot; they were beginning to burn her. He put his face next to hers, whispered something in her ear  
"I loved you Kitsune. I really did. But you loved him more. And now I can't live with that. And neither can you."  
Kitsune closed her eyes, realizing this could be the end of her life. But nothing happened. Axel's hands became limp and he dropped her, there was something sticking out of his stomach. Rikus Keyblade. Axel fell to the floor and disappeared. Riku was standing behind him. Still bleeding, but smiling. Kitsune ran to him and put her arms around him, forgetting about the blood rushing from his body. They had won.

Kitsune was sitting on the sandy beach of Destiny Islands, watching the yellow sunset sink into the horizon. Riku came and sat next to her. He kissed her cheek and she leant up against him.  
"I'm so happy that you're home."  
She looked up at him and he lifted her chin so he could kiss her. Sora came bounding down to the beach, Kairi following not too far behind. He was puffing hard and obviously found it hard to speak.  
"Kitsune! You... need... to... come with... me!"  
"Sora, breathe, you need to calm down."  
"I can't... calm... down! We need to... get to the... Gummi... Ship!"  
"Why, where are we going?"  
"JUST COME!"

Sora, Kitsune, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi all arrived at Castle Oblivion. Kitsune noticed two familiar figures in the near distance, they came closer. She all of a sudden couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped. It was like two people who were dead to her, had suddenly come back to life. In fact, that's exactly what happened. It was her parents. Kitsune ran to them, the fastest she'd ever run before. When she got there, she didn't know how to react. She felt like crying, laughing and screaming all at the same time. But they just hugged her. Riku and Sora and everyone came over. Kitsunes mother, Lorelai explained Sora had found them in sleep pods like the one he was in when Namine was retracing his memories. The Keyblade unlocked them and they were free. Everything and everyone had come back together. She was incredibly happy.

Back at Destiny Manor. Kitsune was packing her things. She was moving in with her parents in a large house on Destiny Islands. She was clearing her dressing table when she noticed a piece of folded paper. It was the note that Axel gave her. She never ended up reading it. She unfolded it.  
_Don't let me take your heart.  
Someone as empty as me. Doesn't deserve it...  
..Axel_  
Kitsune crushed it in her hand, burnt the piece of paper, and all memories of him. She left that room, for the last time.

END


End file.
